


Safe

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, jk nothing like that happens, you know what that means ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Yeah maybe you were still possibly in danger waiting to be picked up by the rest of your friends, but you've never felt safer than in her embrace.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> :000 no angst!! whomst?? also y'all...netflix got s3 of supergirl...my faves...but the writing gmfu...
> 
> Prompt: Anon Req: Could you do a Wanda x reader where they are in a mission and it takes a while longer than expected so they have to hide in a safe house and reader is nervous bc they have to share a bed with Wanda (their crush)  
> Cheers!

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while", you groaned as Steve ended the call teasing you about spending more time with your crush, hiding your face in your hands so Wanda wouldn't see your blush. Body aching from the long day you spent taking down Hydra agents and sneaking around, glad that the safe house offered some protection from the humidity outside.

She let out a sigh and stopped pacing around the room, "How long is a while?"

"Extraction team is going to get here tomorrow late morning, from what Steve told me, around 11:30, so we get to sleep here", you figured the room was dark enough to hide your blush, so you lifted your head and flashed a smile to her, "yay us".

At your answer, she pouted and took a seat beside you on the rundown couch (if it could really be called that with dirt covering it and it's stuffing poking out), "how are we going to sleep here? When we checked earlier there was only one useable bed or surface for that matter".

Your mind flashed to the single intact mattress you had both saw on the second floor and realized why Steve was laughing, the old man had already known you would be forced to share a bed...

Was this why the team insisted you go on this mission with Wanda? So you could share a bed together?

(The answer is yes, all your friends were tired of watching you both give each other heart eyes wherever you went, but being too dense to act on anything).

Wanda broke you out of your thoughts, her voice quiet as if she was treading uncertain waters, "are you okay with sharing the bed? It would be a tight fit, but I think it would work".

Your head returned to your hands when you realized why Steve ended the call laughing, and if you had turned your head to look at Wanda at that moment, maybe you would have seen that she shared the blush you were hiding on your face. "I could take the sofa if it'll be a tight fit Wanda, it's fine".

"No!" she slapped your arm and your head shot up at the contact, confused at her strong reaction, but too exhausted to think too deeply into it, "you're going to hurt your back or something if you sleep here, it'll be fine, just sleep with me".

"Wanda, I swear I'll be fine, I knock out on the floor of the lab all the time when I hang out with Bruce and Tony", you offered her a grin and laughed at her pout. Granted, you never slept on the floor when your body was already aching, but you could sacrifice one night of discomfort to avoid being that close to Wanda all night.

You let out a small sigh and wondered if you would be in the current situation if you weren't such a coward and told her before, maybe then the two of you could've been sleeping together in one of your own beds, without aching bodies and injuries...

Her eyes narrowed, "That's all the more reason you should be with me in the bed, I'm not taking no for an answer (Y/N/N)".

By her tone, you knew there was no point in arguing anymore. Whenever that tone came out of her, you or whoever was on the receiving end of it admitted defeat, no amount of pouting, arguing, or even puppy-dog eyes could match it.

You chewed on the inside of your cheek and looked up at her with a defeated smile, your cheeks slowly heating up again at the thought up sharing a bed with her, "Alright Wanda, you've won me over."

She smiled and laughed at her victory and jumped up from the couch, "I'm going to go wash up and get ready for bed, do the same okay? I think I saw some dried blood on your face still."

"Of course", you appreciated the sound of her laugh after a long day, even if you were nervous about sharing a bed with her, you couldn't help but feel better at the sound and the sight of her bright smile, watching her retreating figure go up the stairs to clean up and get ready for bed.

Even after agreeing to clean yourself up, you let yourself rest on the couch for a few more minutes, mind racing over countless situations that could happen while you were both crammed onto the bed. You allowed yourself to think about the possibilities, cheeks continuing to radiate heat from the thoughts of your friend.

Maybe Steve and the others weren't so wrong to do this...

If anything, it could be a fun meet cute to explain to others right?

Your thoughts were interrupted when Wanda's head popped out from the top of the stairs scolding you for staying on the couch, "(Y/N)! What happened to cleaning yourself up!"

At her voice, you scrambled to your feet and laughed, heading to the bathroom near you and laughed, "I got distracted, I'm doing it now I swear."

As you closed the bathroom, you heard her let out a huff and a faint, "you better", making you laugh again as you switched on the light of the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Wanda was right about leftover dried blood still on your face, spots you had missed when you were wiping your face of the sweat and grime that covered it while on your mission.

Within a few minutes, you felt and looked as clean as you could and smiled at yourself in the mirror, noticing the eye bags that were more noticeable than usual, ready to knock out and go home to the Compound to get actual rest. With one more sigh, you turned off the light and made your way to the bedroom with the single bed, finding Wanda curled on her side facing the wall, snoring lightly. 

She always denied that she snored, but you always laughed and smiled, you spent enough time keeping watch on missions and wandering the hallways of the Compound to know for a fact you and all your friends snored if they were sleeping. It was a sign you soon figured out that they were having a restful sleep.

Even now, you felt a small smile creep up your face at the sound, and made your way onto the small bed as quietly as you could, your back almost touching hers as you curled onto your side and faced away from her, glad she was already sleeping.

You waited a few moments to make sure she was still sleeping after you got in and let out a thankful sigh, whispering to yourself, "never thought our first time in bed together would be so cramped, but I still love you, and your snoring."

The sudden movement made you freeze, and the touch of her hand on your sides brought reality crashing down on you, her sleepy voice showing you, she was absolutely NOT asleep, "how many times do I have to tell you, I don't snore. And I love you too."

You slowly turned to her, not believing what you just heard, but one look into her eyes, her sleepy (but still full of love) eyes, and you knew she wasn't lying, "you were listening?"

Wanda gave a hum in response before giving you a sleepy smile, "my ears hone in on well-deserved praise, but please, can this be a conversation for the morning? I think we both established we love each other, and I think this small bed could be much more comfortable if we were spooning."

She tried to wink at you and failed since her eyes were basically already shut, and you couldn't help but smile at the sight, letting go of all your fears so you could embrace the woman by your side, "I think I'll have to side with you on this one, goodnight Wanda."

After pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, she mumbled something like a goodnight into your chest before returning to light snores, relishing in the heat of your embrace as sleep took over.

Even if your friends were coming to get you in the morning, you've never felt safer than in this moment with her in your arms, her snoring lulling you to sleep with her.


End file.
